Papa Maman : Voici mes petits amis
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Hermione, Sirius et Remus vivent le parfait amour, mais que vont-ils faire en apprenant que les Granger veulent rencontrer le petit ami de leur fille? Et comment va-t-elle leur expliquer qu'elle en a deux ? (traduction)


_Voici une histoire peu banale que j'ai adorée, j'espère que vous aimerez ! :D  
_

 _Rien ne m'appartient, le texte est de **KissThis** , j'ai simplement fait la traduction. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à **JK Rowling** !  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Résumé **:** « Hermione, Sirius et Remus vivent le parfait amour, mais que font-ils faire en apprenant que les Granger veulent rencontrer le petit ami de leur fille ? Et comment va-t-elle leur expliquer qu'elle en a deux ? »

* * *

 **Papa Maman : Voici mes petits amis**

 **OoOoOoOo**

Trois ans après la guerre, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black avaient pris l'habitude de ne plus entendre ses cris quand ils se réveillaient le matin, ceux d'Hermione en particulier, et d'éviter ainsi une énième crise cardiaque...Mais aujourd'hui, elle se tenait là, debout dans sa robe de chambre en train de pousser des cris qui auraient fait fuir le diable en personne. Et sa chouette, Toph, hululait d'un air excité et tout ce remue-ménage les réveilla en sursaut.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ? Quelqu'un est mort ? » s'écria Sirius, tandis que Remus se tenait prêt, armé de sa baguette.

« Il ne se passe rien justement » grinça Hermione. « Comment pourraient-ils même savoir ? JE NE PEUX PAS LEUR DIRE ! » hurla-t-elle, hystérique, ses joues se colorant de rouge sous la panique.

Toph poussa un hululement désapprobateur, vexée qu'on lui accorde si peu d'attention alors qu'elle s'était donnée tant de mal pour ramener cette lettre. Hermione recula vers le lit comme si elle avait de l'hyperventilation. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et étrangement vides dans la lumière du petit matin.

« Que vais-je dire ? Qu'est-ce qu' _ils_ vont dire ? » ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure étouffé.

« Allons mon amour » essaya de la calmer Remus. Se rendant compte qu'elle ne pleurait pas parce qu'elle avait découvert un cadavre dans leur maison, il rangea sa baguette dans la ceinture arrière son pantalon de pyjama et rampa sur le lit en direction de la sorcière au bord de la crise de nerf tandis que Sirius cherchait la lumière.

« Calme-toi » l'apaisa-t-il. « Prends le temps de respirer, tu es toute rouge. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de respirer » gémit-elle, serrant ses mains sur sa poitrine avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. « Je ne _peux pas_ respirer. Par Merlin, Remus ! Je ne peux pas...respirer...Je vais mourir ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne t'ai pas vu dans un tel état depuis que Ginny t'a demandé d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur. » la taquina Remus, il fronça les sourcils en voyant que le visage d'Hermione virait presque au violet sous le manque d'oxygène.

« Donne-moi ça, » exigea Sirius, il dut presque lui arracher la lettre de ses doigts crispés. Aucun d'eux n'était du matin, sauf Hermione, et si elle avait paniqué pour rien alors qu'ils pourraient tous être encore en train de dormir sous les draps chauds...eh bien Sirius serait certainement furax et d'humeur boudeuse toute la journée.

Alors que son amant loup-garou tentait de rappeler à leur chère et tendre d'inspirer et d'expirer, Sirius se laissa tomber sur le ventre sur les oreillers dispersés et lissa la note en face de lui. Se tortillant un peu parce qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes de lecture, qu'il _détestait_ porter de toute façon, il dut presque coller son nez sur le papier pour lire.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui avait déclenché un tel état de panique chez son amante. Sirius éclata de rire.

« Ha, Lunard...il semblerait que les Granger veulent rencontrer _le petit ami_ d'Hermione à un dîner... »

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le thé ne l'aidait pas. Hermione était assise dans la pièce chaleureuse de leur cuisine, tenant une tasse de thé fumante entre ses mains et essayant de se calmer. Le thé était censé l'aider. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, par la culotte de Merlin !

« Lunard, où sont les Chocapic » ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un épicier ? Regarde dans les armoires. »

« Ils ne sont pas làààààà. »

« On les a sans doute fini. Prends les Miel Pops à la place ».

« Je n'aime pas les « Miel Pops ». Je préfère les Chocapic».

« POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL ! » s'emporta Hermione, hystérique. « VOUS N'AVEZ PAS UN PEU FINI VOS ENFANTILLAGES ! »

Sirius se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire tandis que Remus soulevait la Gazette du Sorcier qui avait failli se faire éclabousser par la tasse de thé d'Hermione qui avait explosé. Le loup-garou esquissa un sourire narquois, lui prépara une nouvelle tasse et la plaça dans ses mains comme elle retombait sur son siège.

« Prends un peu de thé et détends-toi ma chérie. »

« Comment le pourrais-je ? » répliqua-t-elle avec humeur. « Avec vous deux qui vous chamaillez sans arrêt pour des futilités alors que je suis confronté à un problème réel et _légitime_ !"

Sa voix avait grimpé dans les aiguës à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, jusqu'à grincer à la fin de sa tirade. De sorte que les deux autres occupants de la cuisine se rappelèrent à quel point ils étaient friands de leur bon lit chaud et qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à se moquer de leur petite amie.

« Et si tu pensais à ta pression artérielle » lança Sirius, assis à la table de leur petit déjeuner. « Cela ne te fait pas du bien de t'exciter comme ça, tu sais. »

« Mes parents sont CATHOLIQUES ! » cria Hermione. La tasse de thé tremblait de façon précaire entre ses main serrées. Remus était en train de compter mentalement dans combien de temps elle allait exploser. « Ils pensent que je suis une jeune fille sage et innocente, pas à deux doigts de devenir BIGAME ! »

« On dirait que tu as besoin d'un grand bol de Miel Pops," décréta Sirius d'un air charmeur. Il poussa la grande boite de céréales juste en face d'elle. « C'est bon pour toi, et bon pour ton coeeeeur » récita-t-il lentement sous un air de chanson.

« Trois-deux-un... » compta intérieurement Remus.

Hermione envoya valser sa tasse de thé et ils la regardèrent tous deux s'en aller hors de la pièce. La porte claqua avec fracas et Remus secoua la tête devant Sirius qui s'esclaffait. « Si elle m'envoie encore sur le canapé..tu es un homme mort. »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione avait passé la plus grande partie de la journée cloîtrée dans la chambre du trio en maintenant le silence radio. Remus s'était occupé en remplissant les papiers du ministère, tandis que Sirius était sorti pour aller chercher une boite de Chocapic dans l'épicerie qui se situait dans une rue en bas.

Tous deux avaient émigré sur le divan, parce que Sirius, la bouche pleine de céréale, avait réussi à convaincre son ami de longue date et amant, qu'il voulait à la fois la télé ainsi qu'un repose-pieds. Aussi, alors que Remus était assis au milieu des coussins, ses lunettes de lecture perchées sur le bout de son nez, ses documents ouverts sur ses genoux, Sirius était étendu sur le divan, regardant un dessin animé à un volume quelque peu excessif, les jambes étirées sur les genoux de Remus, tranquillement en train de manger ses céréales tant convoités.

Remus lui grommelait à chaque fois de baisser le volume et Sirius, en réponse, lui balançait des céréales pour le narguer et le taquiner à sa façon.

« Parfois je me demande pourquoi je vis avec toi...»grommela le loup-garou en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Parce que je suis beau et irrésistible ? » répliqua Sirius d'un ton moqueur.

Remus soupira et secoua la tête. Aux alentours de dix-huit heures, Remus lâcha qu'il était peut-être temps d'aller préparer le dîner, mais aucun des deux hommes n'avait la motivation nécessaire pour se lever...

Un quart d'heure après, une lueur bleue provenant de leur chambre leur signala que le sort qui verrouillait la porte de leur chambre était levé. Les deux hommes étaient bien trop orgueilleux pour admettre qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à rompre ledit sort, à la grande satisfaction d'Hermione. Celle-ci pénétra dans salle à manger, portant un vieux jean et un simple T-shirt.

« Faites-moi de la place, les garçons» lança-t-elle.

Sirius allait éteindre la télé en appuyant avec son pied sur la télécommande, mais Remus lui donna une tape sur la jambe avisant les yeux orageux de leur petite amie et éteignit lui-même l'appareil de façon plus naturelle. Posant les documents sur la table en verre, il retira ses lunettes et sourit à Hermione.

« Tu te sens mieux ma chérie ? »

Elle ignora l'endroit accueillant que Sirius avait préparé entre Remus et lui pour aller s'asseoir, les jambes croisées, dans un fauteuil non loin de ses amants. « Soyez attentif » leur dit-elle de sa voix de bonne élève, elle tenait dans ses mains une épaisse piles de cartes bleus et roses.

« Des Chocapic ?» offrit Sirius en secouant la boite dans sa direction.

Les yeux d'Hermione lancèrent des éclairs. « Si tu continues de parler, ce soir vous dormez tous les deux sur le div... »

« On t'écoute, on t'écoute » fit Remus assez fort pour couvrir les menaces qu'elle était sur le point de lâcher.

« Bien, parce que j'ai préparé quelques questions pour dimanche. »

« Des questions ? » rit Sirius. « Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? »

« Eh bien, vous êtes tous les deux idiots et capables de faire Merlin-sait-quoi devant mes parents. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils soient traumatisés à vie. Alors on s'entraîne.»

Remus échangea un regard avec Sirius. « Tu as vu comment elle parle de nous ? »

« Je te le dis, Lunard, il est temps qu'on voie une association pour les hommes maltraités... »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi à cent pour cents, mon cher Patmol. Notre virilité a été trop longtemps bafoué.»

Hermione leur lança un regard noir. « Première question... »

« Je suggère de boycotter ces questions » lança Remus, repliant ostensiblement les rabats sur la boite dé céréales.

Sirius eut un sourire malicieux. Jouant avec ses cheveux, il lança avec désinvolture. « Ou alors, nous pourrions laisser échapper que la petite princesse de Mr Granger est une véritable diablesse au lit. »

« Par Merlin » s'écria Hermione, les joues écarlates. « Vous ne pouvez pas rester sérieux une minute ? C'est très important ! »

Riant encore, Remus eut pitié de la tentative maladroite de sa petite amie. « Bien sûr, nous ferons tout ce que tu veux, Hermione. Lis cette question... »

« Oui, lis donc cette question ô combien vitale » renchérit Sirius, sarcastique.

Hermione le regarda. Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, Sirius serait certainement mort sur le coup...Finalement, elle se racla la gorge et saisit une carte en haut de la pile. A en juger la couleur : bleu, ils supposèrent que cette question proviendrait probablement du père.

La première était la plus évidente. « Alors, quel âge avez-vous ? »

Sirius croisa les doigts derrière sa tête. « Et vous, Mr Granger, quel âge _avez-vous_ ? »

« Sirius ! »

« Patmol ! »

« Ba quoi ? »

Hermione froissa la carte et la jeta par dessus sa tête. Mais quand elle lut la carte suivante, de couleur rose, Remus se tordit le cou pour donner à son amant un rapide baiser sur sa mâchoire barbue. Sirius rit et tira la langue en direction d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux.

« Comment gagnez-vous votre vie ? » fut la question venant de Mme Granger.

« Eh bien, je suis un loup-garou, voyez-vous. »

« Et moi, un ancien détenu... »

Hermione grommela et enfouit sa tête dans la pile de couleur rose. Elle prononça la prochaine question en imitant la voix de sa mère. « Ma...ma chérie, tu es sûre que tu peux pas choisir entre ces deux garçons ? »

« Oh non, pourquoi choisir alors que je peux avoir les deux pour moi toute seule ? » répondit Remus d'une voix charmante. Ses doigts couraient le long de la nuque de Sirius le faisant sourire largement.

« Question suivante ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête devant le duo insupportable. Tous deux lui adressèrent leur sourire le plus innocent. Leur lançant un regard acéré digne de Mme Pince, elle mélangea ses cartes et en sortit une au hasard.

Son regard sévère s'évanouit après avoir parcouru les lignes sur la carte et elle gémit avant même d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit. Remus sourit et Sirius avait l'air d'un chat attendant la souris avec impatience.

« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »

« Oh, eh bien... » commença Sirius d'un ton dramatique. « J'ai entraîné son meilleur ami dans un trou situé près d'un Saule Cogneur...en étant sous la forme d'un chien. Une rencontre tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Je lui ai sauvé la vie » répondit Remus d'un ton léger en examinant ses ongles avec indifférence comme s'il avait simplement donné les prévisions de la météo.

« Tu ne _m'as pas_ sauvé la vie ! » explosa Hermione. Ses cheveux ébouriffés semblaient avoir augmenté de volume au même niveau que sa fureur. « C'était un simple _détraqueur_! Ça ne compte pas ! »

« Très bien » concéda Remus en secouant la tête d'un air amusé. « Si tu veux parler de l'aspect technique. Alors j'ai sauvé ton _âme_. Ça sonne mieux ainsi, c'est bien plus dramatique. Pas vrai, Patmol? »

Sirius se renfrogna en secouant la tête. « Ton histoire ne vaut pas la mienne et... »

Leur discussion stoppa net quand les deux hommes se rendirent compte qu'Hermione avait commencé à se frapper la tête sur la table...

OoOoOoOoOo

Hermione était presque arrivée sous le porche de la maison de ses parents tentant de se calmer alors qu'elle lissait sa jupe d'un rose pâle. Son père l'avait toujours aimée en rose, si elle en avait porté au début avec plaisir, à présent elle regardait le vêtement rose d'un air dégoûté. Elle avait eu tellement peur que ses parents la renient qu'elle s'était précipitée à la dernière minute pour s 'acheter cette jupe.

« Calme-toi mon amour » sourit Sirius, se distrayant en la suivant partout comme son ombre.

« Je crois que je vais vomir » fut sa réponse.

Remus soupira. Il était appuyé contre la rambarde du porche, où ils demeuraient depuis une bonne dizaine de minute, et ses bras étaient croisés sur son polo vert confortable. S'ils restaient ainsi encore longtemps, les Granger finiraient par regarder par leur fenêtre et ce serait une entrée en matière pour le moins embarrassante pour le repas qui s'annonçait.

« Je pense qu'on les a suffisamment fait poiroter pour ce soir, ma chérie » déclara-t-il en s'avançant. Hermione le regarda avec horreur alors qu'il marchait vers la porte.

« On pourrait plutôt partir, non ? » plaida-t-elle en se tordant les mains désespérément. « Vous savez, je me sens un peu faible, alors je pourrais peut-être... »

« Hermione Jane Granger, qui sera bientôt Lupin-Black !...»

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

« On dirait que tu crains plus tes parents que le plus redoutable des mages noirs ! » termina Remus, goguenard.

Sirius franchit la distance qui les séparait d'eux et ses doigts fermes commencèrent à pétrir les muscles tendus des épaules et de la nuque de sa petite amie. Les milles et unes épingles qui maintenaient les cheveux d'Hermione ne résistèrent pas longtemps et les doigts glissèrent dans les boucles qui s'étaient échappées vers le bas de sa nuque. Ses mouvements apaisants et familiers calmèrent la nervosité de la jeune femme. « Il a raison, tu sais » murmura-t-il d'une voix basse et chaude. « Mais on te punira pour ça plus tard... »

« _Sirius... »_

Remus pouvait être très intimidant quand son côté loup-garou prenait le dessus. Mais Sirius adressa à son amant un de ses sourires habituels, qui aurait fait fondre le cœur le plus endurci, et déposa un baiser juste derrière l'oreille d'Hermione. « Désolé, Lunard... »

Hermione trouva que le loup-garou ne semblait pas du tout fâché.

Il lui sourit d'ailleurs avec douceur. « Hermione...tes parents t'aiment, non ? »

« Eh bien oui, mais... »

« Et ils respectent tes décisions ? »

« Toujours, mais... »

Il pressa un doigt sur ses lèvres, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point leur présence la détendait. Celle de Sirius dégageait une chaleur agréable derrière elle et l'odeur de pin vivifiante de Remus tourbillonnait comme un nuage autour d'elle. « Et tu nous aimes, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! » cria-t-elle avec passion et ses mains caressèrent le visage fin de Remus. « Je vous aime _tous les deux_ , plus que tout ! »

Remus lui sourit chaleureusement, et le murmure approbateur de Sirius s'infiltra à travers sa peau. « Donc, tu n'as pas l'intention de nous quitter ? » demanda Sirius en désignant l'autre homme en question.

« Jamais ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Alors, qu'importe sur qui se passe ici » continua Remus avec logique. « Tes parents suivront la décision que tu as prise, et continueront à t'aimer, tout comme nous t'aimeront et nous seront toujours avec toi. »

Hermione sursauta quand il frappa à la porte d'entrée. « Pourquoi est-ce tellement important ? » fit Remus alors que des voix résonnaient à l'intérieur.

La prise de Hermione se resserra douloureusement sur leurs deux mains, jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts craquent et qu'elle murmure d'une petite voix « Parce que vous méritez d'être aimé comme je le fais... »

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione se propulsa en avant pour embrasser ses parents, envoyant ses deux hommes tituber vers l'arrière.

« Oh, Hermione ! » s'exclama Hélène Granger alors que son mari, Michael Granger, s'esclaffait.

« Vous m'aimez tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda brusquement la jeune fille, les prenant complètement au dépourvu.

« Bien sûr, ma chérie ! » répondit sa mère, en la regardant un peu confuse, mais sa réponse était néanmoins ferme.

Son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Tu es la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée, princesse. »

Hermione se mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et regarda ses parents un peu inquiets à présent. « Eh bien, euh...alors... »

Puis elle ouvrit la porte et retint son souffle. Sirius entra le premier et Hélène l'accueillit avec un large sourire, tout à fait charmée. Même âgé d'une quarante d'année, Sirius dégageait toujours un charme magnétique qui laissait rarement les femmes insensibles. Son père ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsque Remus se racla poliment la gorge et Sirius se glissa sur le côté pour que le loup-garou puisse entrer à son tour.

Hermione se tordait à nouveau les mains alors qu'elle regardait sa mère qui regardait les deux hommes qui n'étaient pas loin de son âge, et son père qui secouait la tête de façon répétitive, l'air de se demander ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Les garçons sourirent d'un air charmeur et Hermione se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Euh...Papa...Maman...voici mes petits amis. »

« _Oh mon Dieu._.. » gémit son père tandis que sa femme, pâle comme un linge, tombait dans les pommes.

« Eh bien, ça commence fort... » soupira Sirius.


End file.
